List of South Africans
}} ]] This is a list of notable South Africans who are the subjects of Wikipedia articles. Academics ]] Academics *Estian Calitz, academic (born 1949) *Miriam Green, academic now living in England *Adam Habib, political scientist *Jan Hendrik Hofmeyr, academic and politician (1894–1948) *Tshilidzi Marwala, academic and businessman (born 1971) *Njabulo Ndebele, Principal of the University of Cape Town (born 1948) *D. C. S. Oosthuizen, philosopher, (1926–1968) *Adriaan N Pelzer, historian and Vice-Principal University Pretoria (1915–1981) *Pierre de Villiers Pienaar, pioneering role in speech language therapy and lexicography in South Africa (1904–1978) *Calie Pistorius, academic and Principal of the University of Pretoria (born 1958) *Benedict Wallet Vilakazi, author, educator, and first black South African to receive a Ph.D. (1906-1947) *David Webster, anthropologist (1945–1989) Medical and veterinary *Abraham Manie Adelstein, UK Chief Medical Statistician (1916–1992) *Christiaan Barnard, pioneering heart surgeon (1922–2001) *Wouter Basson, medical scientist (born 1950) *John Borthwick (veterinary surgeon), veterinary surgeon in the Cape Colony (1867–1936) *Anna Coutsoudis (born 1952), public health scientist *Patrick Soon-Shiong, surgeon, founder Abraxis BioScience, billionaire (born 1952) *Arnold Theiler, veterinarian (1867–1936) *Max Theiler, virologist, 1951 Nobel Prize winner (1899–1972) Scientists *Andrew Geddes Bain, geologist (1797–1864) *Peter Beighton, geneticist (born 1934) *Wilhelm Bleek, linguist (1827–1875) *Robert Broom, palaeontologist (1866–1951) *Sydney Brenner, biologist, 2002 Physiology or Medicine Nobel Prize winner (born 1927) *Phillip Clancey, ornithologist (1918–2001) *Allan McLeod Cormack, physicist (1924–1998) *Zodwa Dlamini, biochemist *Clement Martyn Doke, linguist (1893–1980) *Mulalo Doyoyo, professor and inventor (born 1970) *Alexander du Toit, geologist (1878–1948) *Robert Allen Dyer, botanist (1900–1987) *Wendy Foden, conservation biologist *J. W. B. Gunning, zoologist (1860–1913) *David Lewis-Williams, archaeologist (born 1934) *Lucy Lloyd, anthropologist (1834–1914) *Thebe Medupe, astrophysicist (born 1973) *Hans Merensky, geologist (1871–1952) *Austin Roberts, zoologist (1883–1948) *Peter Sarnak, mathematician (born 1953) *Ramotholo Sefako, astrophysicist (born 1971) *Buyisiwe Sondezi, physicist (born 1976) *Basil Schonland, physicist (1896–1972) *J.L.B. Smith, ichthyologist (1897–1968) *Phillip Tobias, palaeontologist (1925–2012) Theologians Also see: Prelates, clerics and evangelists *David Bosch (1929–1992) *John W. de Gruchy (born 1939) *Dion Forster (born 1972) *Johan Heyns (1928–1994) Writers Authors ]] ]] *Lady Anne Barnard, travel writer and artist (1750–1825) *Herman Charles Bosman, author (1905–1951) *André P. Brink, author (born 1935) *Justin Cartwright, novelist (born 1945) *John Maxwell Coetzee, 2003 Nobel Prize-winning author (born 1940) *K. Sello Duiker, novelist (1974–2005) *Sir Percy FitzPatrick, writer, businessman and politician (1862–1931) *Graeme Friedman, author and clinical psychologist *Damon Galgut, author (born 1963) *Nadine Gordimer, 1991 Nobel Prize-winning author (1923–2014) *C. J. Langenhoven, writer and poet (1873–1932) *Pule Lechesa, essayist, literary critic, and poet (born 1976) *Dalene Matthee, author (1938–2005) *Gcina Mhlope, author, storyteller, playwright, director, actor (born 1959) *Phaswane Mpe, novelist (1970–2004) *Deon Meyer, author (born 1958) *Alan Paton, author (1903–1988) *Margaret Roberts, herbalist and writer *Karel Schoeman, novelist and historian (born 1939) *Olive Schreiner, author (1855–1920) *Wilbur Smith, Novelist (born 1933) *J. R. R. Tolkien, author of The Lord of The Rings (1892–1973) *Etienne van Heerden, novelist (born 1956) *Marlene van Niekerk, novelist (born 1954) *Lyall Watson, writer (1939–2008) *David Yudelman, writer *Rachel Zadok, London-based South African writer (born 1972) Editors *Kojo Baffoe, magazine editor (born 1972) *Khanyi Dhlomo, magazine editor (born 1975) *Laurence Gandar, Rand Daily Mail editor (1915–1998) *Niel Hammann, editor of magazines (born 1837) *John Tengo Jabavu, political activist and newspaper editor (1859–1921) *Aggrey Klaaste, journalist and editor (1940–2004) *Max du Preez, newspaper editor (born 1951) Poets See also: South African poets and Afrikaans language poets *Roy Campbell, poet (1901–1957) *Sheila Cussons, poet (1922–2004) *Jonty Driver (born 1939) *Jakob Daniël du Toit, poet a.k.a. Totius (1877–1953) *Elisabeth Eybers, poet (1915–2007) *Stephen Gray writer and poet (born 1941) *Ingrid Jonker, poet (1933–1965) *Antjie Krog, poet, novelist and playwright (born 1952) *Laurence Lerner, poet (born 1925) *Lucas Malan, Afrikaans academic and poet (1946-2010) *Chris Mann, poet *Eugène Nielen Marais, poet, writer, lawyer and naturalist (1871–1936) *Thomas Pringle, poet and journalist (1789–1834) *N. P. van Wyk Louw, poet (1906–1970) *Mongane Wally Serote poet, activist and politician (born 1944) *Stephen Watson, poet (1954–2011) Journalists *Jani Allan, journalist and radio personality (born 1953) *George Claassen, journalist *John Charles Daly, television journalist, executive and game show host (1914–1991) *Arthur Goldstuck, journalist (born 1959) *Niel Hammann, journalist (born 1937) *Archibald Campbell Jordan (1906–1968) *Lara Logan, CBS television reporter/correspondent (born 1971) *John Matisonn, print and radio journalist for both South African and United States broadcasters (born 1949) *Sol Plaatje, journalist and political activist (1877–1932) *Percy Qoboza, journalist, editorial writer, and political activist (1938–1988) *Barry Streek, journalist, political activist, author, parliamentary media manager (1948–2006) *Eric Lloyd Williams, journalist and war correspondent (1915–1988) *Donald Woods, journalist and anti-apartheid activist (1933–2001) Artists ]] Performing artists Actors / Actresses *Anel Alexander, actress, producer (born 1979) *Lesley - Ann Brandt (South African born actress, notable for her role as Mazikeen in the show Lucifer, born 1981) *Peter Cartwright, actor (1935–2013) *Sharlto Copley, actor, (District 9) (born 1973) *Embeth Davidtz, actress (born 1965) *Gopala Davies, actor and director (born 1988) *Pallance Dladla, actor (born 1992) *Kim Engelbrecht, actress (born 1980) *Willie Esterhuizen, actor *Brett Goldin, actor (1977–2006) *Roxane Hayward, actress (born 1991) *Hennie Jacobs, actor (born 1981) *David James, actor, stage, television, and film actor (born 1972) *Sid James, film & television actor (1913–1976) *Adhir Kalyan, actor (born 1983) *Atandwa Kani, actor *John Kani, actor, entertainer and writer (born 1943) *Alice Krige, actress (born 1954) *Joe Mafela, actor, writer and singer (1942–2017) *Maps Maponyane, actor (born 1990) *Khanyi Mbau, radio & television personality and actress notable for Happiness Is a Four-letter Word (born 1985) *Nomzamo Mbatha, actress (born 1990) *Michelle Mosalakae, actress (born 1994) *Thuso Mbedu, actress (born 1991) *Sean Michael (South African actor), (born 1969) *Patrick Mynhardt, actor (1932–2007) *Jessica Nkosi, actress (born 1990) *Winston Ntshona, actor (1941–2018) *Tanit Phoenix, actress (Death Race: Inferno, Lord of War, Safe House, Femme Fatales, Mad Buddies) (born 1984) *Terry Pheto, actress (born 1981) *Sasha Pieterse, actress (born 1996) *Madelaine Petsch, actress (born 1994) *Sandra Prinsloo, South African actress (born 1947) (The Gods Must Be Crazy, Quest for Love) *Basil Rathbone, actor (1892–1967) *Ian Roberts, actor, playwright, singer *Angelique Rockas pioneer of multi-racial theatre in the UK *Buhle Samuels *Stelio Savante, actor (born 1970) *Clive Scott, actor (born 1937) *Antony Sher, actor, author and painter (born 1949) *Cliff Simon, actor (born 1962) *William Smith, TV teacher and presenter *Janet Suzman, actress (born 1939) *Reine Swart, actress, producer *Charlize Theron, actress (born 1975) *Pearl Thusi, actress, model, MC *Pieter-Dirk Uys, political satirist and entertainer (born 1945) *Musetta Vander, actress (born 1969) *Arnold Vosloo, actor (The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, 24) (born 1962) *Brümilda van Rensburg, actress (born 1956) Dancers * Juliet Prowse, dancer (1936–1996) Playwrights and film directors *Neill Blomkamp, director, District 9 (born 1979) *Lev David, writer and media consultant (born 1980) *Charles J. Fourie, playwright (born 1965) *Athol Fugard, playwright (born 1932) *Ronald Harwood, playwright and writer (born 1934) *Gavin Hood, film director (born 1963), wrote and directed the Academy Award-winning Tsotsi (2005) *Rob De Mezieres, film director and writer *Mbongeni Ngema, playwright, actor, choreographer and director (born 1955) *Michael Oblowitz film director *Mthuli ka Shezi, playwright and political activist (1947–1972) *Leon Schuster, filmmaker, comedian, actor and prankster (born 1951) *Jamie Uys, film director (1921–1996) Singers, musicians and composers *Zain Bhikha, world-renowned singer-songwriter of the Nasheed genre *Michael Blake, classical composer *Johan Botha, opera singer (born 1965) *Al Bowlly, popular singer (born 1898) *Johnny Clegg, musician (1953-2019) *Mimi Coertse, opera singer (born 1932) *Fanie de Jager, operatic tenor (born 1949) *Lucky Dube, reggae singer (1964–2007) *Daniel Friedman (Deep Fried Man), musical comedian (born 1981) *Claire Johnston, singer *David Kramer, singer and playwright (born 1951) *Clare Loveday, classical composer *Lira (singer), singer (born 1979) *Winston Ngozi Mankunku, tenor sax player (1943–2009) *Mahlathini, mbaqanga singer (1938–1999) *Miriam Makeba, singer and civil rights activist (1932–2008) *Manfred Mann, musician (born 1940) *Hugh Masekela, jazz trumpeter and singer (1939–2018) *Gwendolyn Masin, violinist, author, pedagogue (born 1977) *Dave Matthews, leader of the Dave Matthews Band (born 1967) *Ray Phiri, jazz, fision and mbhaqanga musician (1947–2017) *Aquiles Priester, drummer (born 1971) *Koos Ras, comedian, singer, writer, composer (1928–1997) *Enoch Sontonga, composer of national anthem (1873–1905) *Joseph Shabalala, founder and director of Ladysmith Black Mambazo (born 1941) *Shaun Morgan, lead singer of the award-winning band Seether (born c. 1978) *ZP Theart, singer, ex Dragonforce (born c. 1974) *Hilda Tloubatla, lead singer of Mahotella Queens (born 1942) *Trevor Rabin, musician, composer, former member of progressive rock band Yes *Watkin Tudor Jones, rapper, performance artist, band member of Die Antwoord *Arnold van Wyk, classical composer *Jason van Wyk, musician, composer, producer (born 1990) *Yolandi Visser, rapper, performance artist, band member of Die Antwoord *Kevin Volans, classical composer Models, socialites and media personalities *Jani Allan, radio personality, journalist (born 1953) *Gina Athans, model, international socialite (born 1984) *Riaan Cruywagen, TV news reader (born 1945) *Trevor Denman, horse racing announcer (born 1952) *Minnie Dlamini, TV presenter, TV personality, model and actress *Watkin Tudor Jones (Ninja) singer, rapper, actor, director (born 1974) *Alan Khan, radio and television personality (born 1971) *Caspar Lee, YouTube personality and actor (born 1994) *Megan McKenzie, model (born 1980) *Jeremy Maggs, journalist, radio host and television presenter (born 1961) *Jeremy Mansfield, radio and TV personality *Maps Maponyane, media socialite, model and actor *Trevor Noah, comedian, actor, radio- and television host (born 1984) *Debora Patta, broadcast journalist and television producer (born 1964) *Tanit Phoenix, Sports Illustrated model and actress (born 1984) *Lunga Shabalala, TV presenter, model and actor (born 1989) *Linda Sibiya, radio personality, radio producer, television host, television producer and broadcaster. *Troye Sivan, YouTube personality, actor and singer (born 1995) *Reeva Steenkamp. model (1983–2013) *Candice Swanepoel, Victoria's Secret model (born 1988) *Charlize Theron, actress, film producer (born 1975) *Yolandi Visser singer, rapper, actor. *Minki van der Westhuizen, model and TV presenter (born 1984) Visual Artists Cartoonists *T.O. Honiball, cartoonist (1905–1990) *Jeremy Nell, cartoonist (born 1979) *Zapiro, cartoonist (born 1958) Painters *Thomas Baines, colonial painter and explorer (1820–1875) *Leon Botha, painter and disc jockey (1985–2011) *Garth Erasmus, visual artist (born 1956) *Clinton Fein, artist, activist, photographer (born 1964) *C. G. Finch-Davies, painter and ornithologist (1875–1920) *Ronald Harrison, painter (died 2011) *William Kentridge, painter (born 1955) *Maggie Laubser, painter (1886–1973) *Neville Lewis, artist (1895–1972) *Conor Mccreedy, artist (born 1987) *Brett Murray, artist (born 1961) *George Pemba, visual artist (1912–2001) *Jacobus Hendrik Pierneef, artist (1886–1957) *Gerard Sekoto, artist and musician (1913–1993) *Cecil Skotnes, painter (1926–2009) *Irma Stern, painter (1894–1966) *Vladimir Tretchikoff, painter (1913–2006) Photographers *Kevin Carter (1961–1994) *Ernest Cole (1940–1990) *Caroline Gibello (born 1974) *David Goldblatt, photographer (1930–2018) *Bob Gosani (1934–1972) *Alf Kumalo (1930–2012) *Peter Magubane (born 1932) *Jürgen Schadeberg (born 1931) *Austin Stevens (born 1951) Sculptors *Anton van Wouw (1862–1945) Performance Artists *Steven Cohen (born 1962) *Tracey Rose (born 1974) Architects * Herbert Baker (1862–1946) * Gerard Moerdijk (1890–1958) Business *Raymond Ackerman, businessman (born 1931) *Barney Barnato, mining magnate (1852–1897) *Roelof Botha, is a venture capitalist and company director. *David Brink, businessman (born 1939) *John Fairbairn, founder of Mutual Life *Vanessa Gounden, South Africa's richest businesswoman (born 1961) *Morris Kahn, Israeli billionaire, founder and chairman of Aurec Group (born 1930) *Sol Kerzner, hotel magnate (born 1935) *Basetsana Kumalo, former Miss South Africa, presenter and businesswoman (born 1974) *Stan Medalie, CEO of Leonmed Investments *Sammy Marks, businessman (1844–1920) *Patrice Motsepe, businessman (born 1962) *Elon Musk, Internet and space launch entrepreneur (born 1971) *Phiwa Nkambule, Co-founder and CEO of Riovic, founder of Cybatar (born 1992) *Harry Oppenheimer, businessman (1908–2000) *William G. Pietersen, international businessman, CEO, author, professor (born 1937) *Charles Purdon, agricultural pioneer (1838–1926) *Mamphela Ramphele, political activist, academic, businesswoman and mother to the son of Steve Biko (born 1947) *Cyril Ramaphosa, politician and businessman (born 1952) *George Rex, pioneer entrepreneur of the Southern Cape (1765–1839) *Cecil Rhodes, businessman (1853–1902) *Anton Rupert, businessman and conservationist (1916–2006) *Johann Rupert, businessman, son of Anton Rupert (born 1950) *Tokyo Sexwale, politician and businessman (born 1953) *Mark Shuttleworth, web entrepreneur, founder of Thawte and Ubuntu Linux, space tourist (born 1973) Legal, police and military *Lourens Ackermann, constitutional court judge (born 1934) *Ismail Ayob, lawyer (born 1942) *George Bizos, lawyer (born 1928) *Louis Botha, Boer War General, captured Winston Churchill during the Second Boer War, also one of the singnitaries of the Treaty of Vereeniging (1862–1919) *Arthur Chaskalson, judge (born 1931) *Piet Cronjé, Boer general and commander-in-chief of ZAR's military forces (1840–1911) *Koos de la Rey, Boer general (1847–1914) *Pierre de Vos, constitutional law scholar (born 1963) *Christiaan Rudolph de Wet, Boer general and acting President of the Orange Free State (1854–1922) *Johannes Christiaan de Wet, legal academic (1912–1990) *Bram Fischer, advocate QC and political activist (1908–1975) *Richard Goldstone, ex-constitutional court judge (born 1938) *Harold Hanson, advocate QC (1904–1973) *Sydney Kentridge, former advocate of the Supreme Court and Acting Justice of the Constitutional Court (born 1922) *Mervyn E. King, former judge of the Supreme Court of South Africa and chairman of the King Committee on Corporate Governance *Pius Langa, former chief justice of constitutional court (1939–2013) *Magnus Malan, minister of defence and chief of the South African Defence Force (1930–2011) *Cecil Margo, judge (1915–2000) *Mogoeng Mogoeng, Chief Justice of South Africa (born 1961) *Phetogo Molawa, first black female helicopter pilot in the South African Air Force and the South African National Defence Force *Sandile Ngcobo, former Chief Justice of South Africa (born 1953) *Bulelani Ngcuka, director of public prosecutions (born 1954) *Marmaduke Pattle, highest scoring Allied Air Ace of World War Two (1914–1941) *Albie Sachs, justice in constitutional court (born 1935) *Jackie Selebi, national commissioner of police (born 1950) *Percy Sonn, former head of the Directorate of Special Operations (1947–2007) *Sir Robert Clarkson Tredgold, Chief Justice of the Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland (1899–1977) *Percy Yutar, South Africa's first Jewish attorney-general and prosecutor of Nelson Mandela in the 1963 Rivonia Treason Trial (1911–2002) Political Activists and trade unionists ]] *Zackie Achmat, AIDS activist (born 1962) *Neil Aggett, political activist and trade unionist (c. 1953–1982) *Jeremy Baskin, trade unionist (born 1956) *Edward Bhengu, founder member of the PAC (1934–2010) *Steve Biko, nonviolent political activist (1946–1977) *Fort Calata, political activist and one of The Cradock Four (1956–1985) *James Calata, political activist and ANC secretary (1895–1983) *Walter Rubusana, first deputy president of the ANC (1856–1936) *Sophia Williams-De Bruyn, political activist (born 1930) *Pregs Govender, human rights activist, former ANC MP, anti-apartheid campaigner (born 1960) *Irene Grootboom, housing rights activist (c. 1969–2008) *Denis Goldberg, political activist (born 1933) *Matthew Goniwe, political activist and one of the Cradock four (1946–1985) *Josiah Tshangana Gumede, political activist (1867–1946) *Chris Hani, political activist (1942–1993) *Ruth Hayman, anti-apartheid campaigner (died 1981) *Bantu Holomisa, political activist (born 1955) *Helen Joseph, anti-apartheid activist (1905–1992) *Ahmed Kathrada, political activist (1929–2017) *Moses Kotane, anti-apartheid activist (1907–1978) *Ellen Kuzwayo, political activist (1914–2006) *Anton Lembede, political activist (1914–1947) *Moses Mabhida, anti-apartheid activist (1923–1986) *Winnie Madikizela-Mandela political activist and former 2nd wife to Nelson Mandela (1936–2018) *Zacharias Richard Mahabane, political activist (1881–1971) *Solomon Mahlangu, Umkhonto we Sizwe operative (1956-1979) *Sefako Makgatho, political activist (1861–1951) *Adolph Malan, fighter pilot and civil rights activist (1910–1963) *Jafta Jeff Masemola, political activist (1929–1990) *Joe Matthews, political activist and son of ZK Matthews (1929–2010) *Z. K. Matthews, political activist (1901–1968) *Epainette Mbeki, political activist, mother of Thabo Mbeki and wife to Govan Mbeki (1916–2014) *Govan Mbeki, political activist and father of Thabo Mbeki (1910–2001) *Robert McBride, anti-apartheid assassin and later police chief (born 1963) *A. P. Mda, co-founder of the African National Congress Youth League (ANCYL) and Pan Africanist Congress of Azania (1916-1993) *Fatima Meer, scientist and political activist (1928–2010) *Raymond Mhlaba, political activist and the former Premier of the Eastern Cape (1920–2005) *Sicelo Mhlauli, political activist and one of the Cradock four (1952–1985) *Vuyisile Mini, unionist and Umkhonto we Sizwe activist (1920–1964) *Sparrow Mkhonto, political activist and one of the Cradock four (1951–1985) *Wilton Mkwayi, political activist (1923–2004) *Andrew Mlangeni, political activist (born 1925) *Joe Modise, political activist (1929–2001) *Thabo Edwin Mofutsanyana, political activist (1899–1995) *Ruth Mompati, political activist (1925–2015) *James Moroka, political activist (1891–1985) *Caroline Motsoaledi, political activist and wife to Elias Motsoaledi (c.–2015) *Elias Motsoaledi, political activist (1924–1994) *Oscar Mpetha, political activist (1909–1994) *Griffiths Mxenge, anti-apartheid activist (1935–1981) *Victoria Mxenge, anti-apartheid activist (1942–1985) *Rahima Moosa, anti-apartheid activist (1922–1993) *Moosa Moolla, political activist (born 1934) *Billy Nair, political activist (1929–2008) *Duma Nokwe, political activist (1927–1978) *Lilian Ngoyi, anti-apartheid activist (1911–1980) *Alfred Nzo, political activist (1925–2000) *Albert Nzula, political activist (1905–1934) *Sol Plaatje, political activist (1876–1932) *Maggie Resha, political activist and wife of Robert Resha (1923–2003) *Robert Resha, political activist (1920–1978) *Reggie September, activist (1923–2013) *Jack Simons, political activist (1907–1995) *Rachel Simons, communist and trade unionist and wife to Jack Simons (1914–2004) *Albertina Sisulu, political activist and wife of Walter Sisulu (1919–2011) *Walter Sisulu, political activist (1912–2003) *Robert Sobukwe, political activist and founder of PAC (1924–1978) *Veronica Sobukwe, political activist and wife to Robert Sobukwe (1927–2018) * Makhenkesi Stofile, political activist (1944–2016) *Adelaide Tambo political activist and wife to Oliver Tambo (1929–2007) *Oliver Tambo, political activist (1917–1993) *Steve Tshwete, political activist (1938–2002) *Khoisan X, political activist (1955–2010) *Alfred Xuma, political activist and ANC president (1893–1962) Apartheid operatives *Wouter Basson, apartheid scientist (born 1950) *Dirk Coetzee, apartheid covert operative *Eugene de Kock, apartheid assassin *Clive Derby-Lewis, assassin and former parliamentarian (born 1936) *Jimmy Kruger, apartheid Minister of Justice and the Police (1917–1987) *Lothar Neethling, apartheid forensic scientist (1935–2005) *Barend Strydom, convicted murderer and white supremacist activist (born 1965) *Eugène Terre'Blanche, white supremacist activist (1941–2010) *Adriaan Vlok, apartheid Minister of Law and Order (born 1937) *Craig Williamson, apartheid spy (born 1949) Colonial and Union Governors See also: Dutch Cape governors, British Cape governors, Natal governors and Governors-General *George Grey, Cape governor (1812–1898) *Jan Willem Janssens, Cape Governor (1762–1838) * Benjamin d'Urban, Cape Governor (1834–1837) *Benjamin Pine, Natal governor (1809–1891) *Harry Smith, Cape governor 1847–52 (1787–1860) *Andries Stockenström, governor of British Kaffraria (1792–1964) *Simon van der Stel, first Cape governor (1639–1712) *Willem Adriaan van der Stel, second Cape governor (1664–1723) *Jan van Riebeeck, founder of Cape settlement (1619–1677) *Nicolaas Jacobus de Wet (1873–1960), Chief Justice of South Africa and acting Governor-General Leaders and politicians ]] ]] ]] *Ken Andrew, politician (born 1943) *Kader Asmal, an activist, politician and professor of human rights (1934–2011) *Sibusiso Bengu, politician (born 1934) *Thozamile Botha, politician (born 1948) *Cheryl Carolus, politician (born 1958) *Yusuf Dadoo, doctor and politician (1909–1983) *Patricia de Lille, politician (born 1951) *Nkosazana Dlamini-Zuma, politician (born 1949) *John Langalibalele Dube, founder and first president of ANC (1871–1946) *Abba Eban, Israeli diplomat and politician (1915–2002) *De Villiers Graaff, United Party opposition leader (1913–1999) *Jan Hendrik Hofmeyr, journalist and politician (1845–1909) *Jan Hendrik Hofmeyr, academic and politician (1894–1948) *Danny Jordaan, politician and soccer administrator (born 1951) *Tony Leon, DA opposition leader (born 1956) *Winnie Madikizela-Mandela, politician and second wife of Nelson Mandela (1936–2018) *Mabel Malherbe, politician, magazine founder, and writer (1879–1964) *Trevor Manuel, minister of finance (born 1956) *Lindiwe Mazibuko, current Parliamentary Leader for the opposition Democratic Alliance (born 1980) *Roelf Meyer, politician and businessman (born 1947) *Phumzile Mlambo-Ngcuka, deputy president (born 1955) *Pieter Mulder, leader of the Freedom Front Plus and former deputy minister of agriculture (born 1951) *Gagathura (Monty) Mohambry Naicker, medical doctor and politician (1910–1978) *Bulelani Ngcuka, politician (born 1954) *Dullah Omar, politician (1934–2004) *Andries Pretorius, Boer leader and commandant-general (1799–1853) *Deneys Reitz, boer commando, deputy Prime Minister and High Commissioner to London (1882–1944) *Pixley ka Isaka Seme, ANC founder member (1881–1951) *Mbhazima Shilowa, trade unionist and premier (born 1958) *Ruth First-Slovo, political activist and wife to Joe Slovo (1924–1982) *Joe Slovo, politician (1926–1995) *Harry Schwarz, lawyer, politician, ambassador to United States and anti-apartheid leader (1924–2010) *Helen Suzman, politician (1917–2009) *Catherine Taylor, politician (1914–1992) *Frederik van Zyl Slabbert, PFP opposition leader (1940–2010) *Helen Zille, DA opposition leader, current Premier of the Western Cape (born 1951) *Jacob Zuma, former President (born 1942) Prime Ministers and Presidents and Nelson Mandela]] ]] *Jacobus Boshoff, 2nd President of the Orange Free State (1808–1881) *Louis Botha, Boer commander-in-chief and 1st Prime Minister of South Africa (1862–1919) *Pieter Willem Botha, 9th and last Prime Minister and 8th State President of South Africa (1916–2006) *Johannes Henricus Brand, 4th President of the Orange Free State (1823–1888) *Thomas François Burgers, 4th President of South African Republic (1871–1877) *Schalk Willem Burger, 6th and last President of South African Republic (1852–1918) *Frederik Willem de Klerk, 9th and last State President of South Africa (1990–1994) and joint Nobel Peace Prize winner (born 1936) *Nicolaas Johannes Diederichs, 4th State President of South Africa (1903–1978) *Jacobus Johannes Fouché, 3rd State President of South Africa (1898–1980) *James Barry Munnik Hertzog, Boer general and 3rd Prime Minister of South Africa (1866–1942) *Josias Hoffman, 1st President of the Orange Free State (1807–1879) *Petrus Jacobus Joubert, Boer general and member of the Troika in the South African Republic (1834–1900) *Paul Kruger, member of the Troika, 5th President of South African Republic (1825–1904) *Daniel François Malan, 5th Prime Minister of South Africa and is responsible for laying the groundwork for Apartheid (1874–1959) *Nelson Mandela, 1st democratically elected President of South Africa and joint Nobel Peace Prize winner (1918–2013) *Thabo Mbeki, 2nd post-apartheid President of South Africa (born 1942) *John X. Merriman, last prime minister of the Cape Colony (1841–1926) *Kgalema Motlanthe, 3rd post-apartheid President of South Africa (born 1949) *Tom Naudé, 2nd State President of South Africa (1889–1969) *Marthinus Wessel Pretorius, 3rd President of the Orange Free State, 1st and 3rd President of the ZAR (1819–1901) *Cyril Ramaphosa, 5th post-apartheid President of South Africa (born 1952) *Francis William Reitz, 5th President of the Orange Free State (1844–1934) *Jan Smuts, Boer general, British field marshal, 2nd and 4th Prime Minister of South Africa (1870–1950) *Johannes Strijdom, 6th Prime Minister of South Africa (1893–1958) *Martinus Theunis Steyn, 6th and last President of the Orange Free State (1857–1916) *Charles Robberts Swart, last Governor-General of the Union of South Africa and 1st State President of the RSA (1894–1982) *Hendrik Frensch Verwoerd, 7th Prime Minister of South Africa and primary architect of Apartheid (1901–1966) *Marais Viljoen, 5th and 7th State President of South Africa (1915–2007) *Balthazar Johannes Vorster, 8th Prime Minister and 6th State President of South Africa (1915–1983) *Jacob Zuma, 4th post-apartheid President of South Africa (born 1942) Homelands leaders *Prince Mangosuthu Buthelezi, Chief Executive Councillor and Chief Minister of KwaZulu (1928–) *Oupa Gqozo, President of Ciskei (1952–) *Gen. Bantu Holomisa, Prime Minister of Transkei (1955–) *Chief Thandatha Jongilizwe Mabandla, Chief Executive Councillor and Chief Minister of Ciskei (1952–) *Dr. Enos John Mabuza, Chief Minister of KaNgwane (1939–1997) *Rocky Malebane-Metsing, President of Bophuthatswana (1949–2016) *Kgosi Lucas Mangope, Chief Councillor; Chief Minister and President of Bophuthatswana (1923–2018) *Chief George Matanzima, Prime Minister of Transkei (1918–2000) *Chief Kaiser Matanzima, Chief Minister; Prime Minister and President of Transkei (1915–2003) *Edward Mhinga, acting Chief Minister of Gazankulu (1927–2017) *Kenneth Mopeli, Chief Executive Councillor and Chief Minister of Qwaqwa (1930–2014) *Chief Patrick Mphephu, Chief Minister and the President of Venda (1924–1988) *Hudson William Edison Ntsanwisi, Chief of Minister of Gazankulu (1920–1993) *Samuel Dickenson Nxumalo, Chief Minister of Gazankulu (1926–) *Dr. Cedric Phatudi, Chief Minister of Lebowa (1912–1987) *Gabriel Ramushwana, Head of State of Venda (1941–2015) *Lt. Gen. Charles Sebe, acting Chief Minister of Ciskei (c.–N/A) *Lennox Sebe, Chief Minister and President of Ciskei (1926–1994) *Chief Botha Sigcau, President of Transkei and father of Stella Sigcau (c. –1979) *Stella Sigcau, Prime of Transkei (1937–2006) Royalty ]] ]] ]] *Cetshwayo kaMpande, 4th Zulu king (1826–1884) *Cyprian Bhekuzulu kaSolomon, 7th Zulu king (1924–1945) *Goodwill Zwelethini, 8th and current king of the Zulu nation (born 1948) *Ingwenyama Mayitjha III, 7th Ndebele king of Ndzundza-Mabhoko (1947–2005) *Dingane kaSenzangakhona, 2nd Zulu king and half-brother of Shaka (1795–1840) *Dinuzulu kaCetshwayo, 5th Zulu king (1868–1913) not officially recognized *Mangosuthu Buthelezi, politician and a Zulu prince (born 1928) *Mgolombane Sandile, Aa! Mgolombane! Xhosa king of Rharhabes (1820–1878) *Maxhob'ayakhawuleza Sandile, Aa! Zanesizwe! Xhosa king of Rharhabes (1956–2011) *Xolilizwe Mzikayise Sigcawu, Aa! Xolilizwe! Xhosa king of Gcalekas (1926–2005) *Zwelonke Sigcawu, Aa! Zwelonke! Xhosa king of Gcalekas (born 1968) *uZibhebhu kaMaphitha, Zulu prince and chief (1841–1904) *Masalanabo Modjadji, Balobedu's 2nd Rain Queen (died 1894) *Khetoane Modjadji, Balobedu's 3rd Rain Queen (1869–1959) *Makoma Modjadji, Balobedu's 4th Rain Queen (1905–1980) *Mokope Modjadji, Balobedu's 5th Rain Queen (1936–2001) *Makobo Modjadji, Balobedu's 6th Rain Queen (1978–2005) *Mpande, 3rd Zulu king and half-brother of Shaka (1798–1872) *Mzilikazi, king of the Matabele (c. 1790–1868) *Sekhukhune, king of the Marota (or Bapedi) (1814–1882) *Shaka, founder of the Zulu nation (1787–1828) *Solomon kaDinuzulu, 6th Zulu king (1891–1933) not officially recognized Tribal leaders and prophets See also: Gcaleka rulers, Ndwandwe people, Xhosa Chiefs, Zulus *Hintsa kaKhawuta, Aa! Zanzolo! amaXhosa chief of Gcalekas (1789–1835) *Khawuta kaGcaleka, amaXhosa chief of Gcalekas (c. 1761–1804) *Chief Albert Luthuli, Zulu chief and political activist (1898–1967) *Adam Kok, Griqua leader (1811–1875) *David Stuurman, Khoi chief and political activist (1773–1830) *Thandatha Jongilizwe Mabandla, amaBhele chief, Tyume Valley, Alice, Ciskei (born 1926) *Makhanda, amaXhosa prophet (died 1820) *Chief Mqalo, Amakhuze chief, Ciskei region (1916–2008) *Moshoeshoe I, Basotho chief (c. 1786–1870) *Ngubengcuka, prominent chief of the Thembu amaXhosa (died 1832) *Nongqawuse, millennialist amaXhosa prophetess (c. 1840–1898) *Sarili kaHintsa, amaXhosa chief (c. 1810–1892) *Sigananda kaSokufa, Zulu aristocrat (c. 1815–1906) *Hendrik Spoorbek, prophet and magician (died 1845) Atheists *Zackie Achmat, AIDS activist, (born 1962) *David Benatar, professor of philosophy *Barry Duke, activist, journalist, editor of The Freethinker (born 1947) *Nadine Gordimer, activist, writer, Nobel laureate (1923–2014) *Ronnie Kasrils, politician *Jacques Rousseau, secular activist, social commentator (born 1971) *Harold Rubin, visual artist, musician (born 1932) *Joe Slovo, politician (1926–1995) *Lewis Wolpert, author, biologist, broadcaster (born 1929) Prelates, clerics and evangelists ]] *William Anderson, missionary (1769–1852) *Nicholas Bhengu, evangelist and founder of Assemblies of God (1909-1986) *Allan Boesak, cleric and anti-apartheid activist (born 1945) *Angus Buchan, evangelist (born 1947) *Frank Chikane, cleric and anti-apartheid activist (born 1951) *John William Colenso, Anglican bishop of Natal (1814–1883) *Ahmed Deedat (1918–2005) *S.J. du Toit, cleric, Afrikaans language pioneer and founder member of the Genootskap vir Regte Afrikaners (1847–1911) *Allan Hendrickse, cleric and MP (1927–2005) *Denis Hurley, Roman Catholic Archbishop of Durban (1915–2004) *Albert Luthuli, cleric, politician and 1960 Nobel Peace Prize winner (c. 1898–1967) *Thabo Makgoba, current Archbishop of Cape Town and Primate of the Anglican Church of Southern Africa (born 1960) *Charlotte Maxeke, religious leader and political activist (1874–1939) *Ray McCauley, head of Rhema church (born 1949) *Robert Moffat, missionary, Bible translator and founder of Kuruman (1795–1883) *Andrew Murray (1828–1917) *Wilfrid Napier, cardinal of the Catholic Church (born 1941) *Beyers Naudé, cleric and anti-apartheid activist (1915–2004) *Albert Nolan, Catholic priest (born 1934) *John Philip, missionary (1775–1851) *Desmond Tutu, cleric and Nobel Peace Prize winner (born 1931) *William Cullen Wilcox, missionary (1850–1928) Sport Conservationists *Ian Player (born 1927) *James Stevenson-Hamilton (1867–1957) *John Varty (born 1950) Travelers, adventurers and pioneers *Alexander Biggar, colonial pioneer (1781–1838) *William John Burchell, naturalist traveler (1781–1863) *Francisco de Almeida, adventurer buried in Cape Town (c. 1450–1510) *Bartolomeu Dias, explorer who reached eastern Cape (c. 1450–1500) *John Dunn, colonial pioneer (1833–1895) *Robert Jacob Gordon, explorer, soldier, naturalist (1743–1795) *Emil Holub, explorer (1847–1902) *Nathaniel Isaacs, Natal traveler (1808–1872) *Dick King, colonial pioneer (1813–1871) *François Levaillant, Cape naturalist traveler (1753–1824) *Karl Mauch, traveling geologist (1873–1875) *Harriet A. Roche, Transvaal traveler (1835–1921) *Carl Peter Thunberg, Cape naturalist traveler (1743–1828) *Sibusiso Vilane, first black African to summit Mount Everest (born 1970) *Kingsley Holgate, traveler and pioneer *Mike Horn, explorer, traveler, environmentalist, adventurer *James Alexander, explorer of the west coast and Namibia Criminals *Schabir Shaik, convicted fraudster *Moses Sithole, convicted serial rapist and murderer (born 1964) *Rashied Staggie, crime boss *Bulelani Mabhayi, serial killer * Nicholas Lungisa Ncama, a rapist and serial killer * Butana Almond Nofomela, murder * Thozamile Taki, serial killer *Andre Stander, gang member (1946–1984) *Gert van Rooyen, paedophile (died 1990) *Bulelani Vukwana, spree killer (c. 1973–2002) *Daisy de Melker, murderer (1886–1932) *William Foster, leader of the Foster Gang *Elias Xitavhudzi, serial killer Other *Sir Herbert Baker, influential in South African architecture (1862–1946) *Denise Darvall, donor for the first human heart transplant (1943–1967) *Emily Hobhouse, British welfare campaigner for South Africans (1860–1926) *John Hutchinson, contributor to South African botany (1884–1972) *Nkosi Johnson, child who died of AIDS (1989–2001) *Isabel Jean Jones, consumer advocate journalist (died 2008) *Sandra Laing, victim of racial classification (born 1955) *Paul Lloyd Jr, first South African wrestler to wrestle in WWE, son of successful SA wrestling promoter Paul Lloyd (born 1981) *Breaker Morant, Australian Boer War soldier executed by the British Army (1864–1902) *Napoléon Eugène, last of Napoleons who died in Zulu war (1856–1879) *Hector Pieterson, poster victim of the Soweto riots (1964–1976) *Mrs. Ples, hominid fossil (born c. 2.6 to 2.8 million years ago) *Raymond Rahme, first African to reach a final table at a World Series of Poker Main Event, finishing third (born 1945) *Willem Ratte, soldier and criminal (born 1948) *Rosenkowitz sextuplets, first known set of sextuplets to survive their infancy (born 1974) *Adam Tas, colonial activist (1668–1722) *Taung Child, homonid fossil (born c. 2.5 million years ago) *Louis Washkansky, recipient of first human heart transplant (1913–1967) *Wolraad Woltemade, colonial hero figure (c. 1708–1773) See also *List of South African office-holders *List of Xhosa people *List of Zulu people *List of people by nationality *SABC3's Great South Africans, a television program listing the 100 greatest South Africans as voted for by viewers *List of White Africans *They shaped our century, a survey by Media24 in 1999 about 100 most influential South Africans (and people associated with South Africa) of the twentieth century References Category:Lists Category:Lists of South African people